A Bored Brother
by AlexJ69
Summary: Rufus Shinra is bored. He decides to play with Lazard. Which of these ego maniacs will win the battle for control? Rated NC-17. This is hardcore smut. Lazard/Rufus, yaoi. Warnings inside.


_**Disclaimer: Think I'd tell anyone if I did own them?**_

_**Rating: NC-17**_

_**Warnings: Incest, sex, yaoi, hardcore, language, bondage, spanking, underage Rufus.**_

_**A Bored Brother**_

Alone in his 67th floor condo, the soon-to-be vice president of Shinra Electric Company was bored out of his mind. Sixteen year old golden boy, Rufus Shinra, was sitting crossed legged on his far-to-expensive black leather sofa with a book on his lap. Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War,' was a reading assignment that his father required him to write a paper about. But truthfully, Rufus couldn't care less about it.

A little know fact about Rufus Shinra was that when he became bored, he became very agitated, though one would never guess from the calm exterior he always possessed. The only time he ever expressed much of any emotion was when in the privacy of his own apartment, now was such a time. With a hiss and another flip of a page, the teenager half threw, half slammed the book down beside him. Why wasn't he doing something interesting, something productive, like sitting in on one of General Sephiroth's lectures, listening to _him _come up with military strategies. Rufus flashed a hateful eye toward the book, _'you are no General Sephiroth.' _

Finally deciding that a walk around the mega-structure may help calm his irritation, plus give him a chance to socialize, (yeah right, the only people he ever talked to were his Turks) Rufus stood and smoothed out his black slacks. As he was leaving he gave himself a quick once-over in the hallway mirror. He liked how the deep blue polo shirt brought out the color of his eyes, and complimented his naturally pale skin. He ran his fingers through his platinum blond hair, (damn he was due for a trim,) and was about to head out.

He stopped before he managed his first step and spun back to face his reflection. How had he missed that? Positioned right in the middle of his face, silver rims shining evilly in the artificial florescent lighting, was the bane of his existence. Swiftly, he tore off the offending eye-ware and tossed it onto the couch beside the book. He hated his glasses, because when he wore them, he closely resembled his hated half brother, Lazard Deusericus, and that was a fate worse than death. His contacts should be in by the end of the week, or at least that's what Father had told him.

The first place Rufus went after leaving his overly elaborate, black and white decorated apartment, was to the 35th floor. He had been correct, going out for stroll had eased some of his tension. he reflected as he searched the wing that was home to _his_ Turks. However, after a few polite greetings to a couple of familiar faces, the teen was frustrated again. While he had enjoyed the minute amount of small talk, he hadn't found any of the Turks he'd been looking for. Tseng, he found out, was away on a mission, and Reno and Rude were out on perimeter duty. He was kind of disappointed that he had missed Reno, the redhead was seriously cute and had a way of making Shinra's heir laugh.

The boredom settled back in as soon as Rufus was in the elevator. He hit a button and after the painfully slow ride to his next destination, the metal box released him to the 49th floor. Home of Soldier.

He didn't know a single person on this floor and the young SOLDIERS he passed looked at him as if he were we a three headed chocobo. Of course they would. In comparison to every other SOLDIER here, he was smaller, slighter, almost dainty. And he was well groomed. He held his head high in a manor that suggested nothing short of royalty. The open stares didn't phase him. Even those that seemed menacing. He was Rufus Shinra, heir to an empire, the man who would one day own all of them. He could have any one of these brats taken out in a heartbeat. Rule through fear.

He arrived at the lecture hall in which the great general Sephiroth would occasionally hold a class. He liked listening to Sephiroth, especially when it came to strategy. The silver General was a genius compared to Sun Tzu.

Rufus was yet again disappointed. This time because he found the room empty, chairs devoid of any occupants. With a quiet, frustrated sigh, the teen turned around and retraced his steps. _'Well, this is turning out to be an exercise in futility,' _he thought as he started his way back toward the executive suites.

He had all but give up. It seemed there was nothing in the tower that could cure his boredom. As he went by a set of thick double glass doors, something, rather someone, caught his attention. He was golden, shinny, interesting. The teen slowed his pace and cocked his head slightly, giving him a better peripheral view.

A man, looking a bit too similar to the young Shinra, sat behind a desk, plucking away at a keyboard. _'Oh Lazard, why didn't I think of you as something fun, earlier.' _The well of varied emotions that Lazard caused boiled to the surface. Hate, anger, jealousy, desire, lust, need, all swirled inside Rufus like a rolling storm.

Rufus had never made it a secret, at least to himself, that no mater how much he loathed his sibling, he was also strongly attracted to him. The fact that they were half brothers didn't detract from the attraction, but added to it. Rufus wanted to own Lazard, in the way one owned property. Lazard was taboo in so many ways, and Rufus was willing to give his virtue to taste that forbidden fruit.

Today, the boy decided, would be the day he claimed his brother. Shinra had finally found something to do. The game was on.

So, how best to set his on-the-spot goal into motion? Whatever the course of action, it would have to be fun...at least for him. It would be nice if Lazard enjoyed himself as well. After all, a slave serves best when they are happy.

Keeping his features stoic, Rufus stopped just outside the director's office door, crossed his arms, and pondered how to achieve the desired results. A smirk touched the corner of one side of his pink lips. He instantly had a two part plan. First annoy the director of SOLDIER until he had to take some sort of action to stop Rufus, hopefully in private. Then the teen would play up his age and innocence, getting under Lazard's skin, until the older sibling was unable to resist fulfilling any whim Rufus may have. Perfect!

Rufus went to the door, and stared through the glass panel before entering. He rarely had to interact with the blond sitting behind a computer desk, but on the few occasions he did, he remembered why he hated the man. While Lazard was pleasant enough at first, seeming friendly yet professional, the man was a snake. Without warning he would offer a backbiting comment disguised as a sincere compliment. The man could underhandedly crush even the strongest SOLDIER's ego with that sharp tongue of his. Rufus might have found himself amused by the demeanor of his older brother, if not for the fact that Lazard was the only person even capable of challenging Rufus' right to the vice presidency. Hence Rufus' need to own him.

Rufus swallowed once, knowing that he was walking into the viper's den. He was preparing for a fight. He steeled his resolve so that no matter what the director said, the words would roll right off his back. With Shinra born pride and arrogance, the teen pushed his chin forward, squared his shoulders, and strode into the office as if it were his.

The sound of the glass doors sliding open and closed did nothing to halt Lazard's delicate, white-gloved fingers from pecking rapidly at his keyboard. Rufus was less than thrilled by not being greeted upon entering. He crossed the room to stand before the massive half-circular desk.

The soon-to-be vice used the waiting time to study his opponent. The glow from the computer screen cast a soft blue light across Lazard's pale angular features, and reflected off his thin silver-rimed glasses. The glasses were identical to Rufus' own. The effect the lighting had almost made the director look ethereal. The man had soft golden hair, very similar in color to the teens hair, though styled completely different. The silken soft strands swept across the director's broad shoulder's and his bangs, parted in the middle, raised to a point, then fell again, gently framing his lovely face. The other similarities that Rufus could pinpoint were the sharp chiseled nose, and high aristocratic cheeks. Every visible feature about his despised rival was arranged so that the sibling was simply stunning.

'_Rufus Shinra! You are not thinking about your own brother in terms such as pretty, lovely, and stunning!'_ Now was not the time for such thoughts, he had the first part of his plan to worry about. Damn his teenage hormones.

Deciding to put an end to the overly descriptive musings, he broke through the monotonous clacking by addressing his brother. "Deusericus!" his voice was a bit sharper than he intended.

Lazard immediately ceased his computer work, and raised his head. At first the SOLDIER director seemed taken aback by his surprise guest, but then the falsest smile Rufus had ever seen graced the older man's lips. "Ah, young Mr. Shinra," the tone was friendly, inviting, and Rufus was almost sucked in by it, "and to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

The director had truly been surprised when Rufus disrupted his work. Lazard was a busy man, so he didn't hear the doors slide open. It had become a requirement for him to be able to shut off all distractions in order for him to do his job quickly and efficiently. However, seeing the small blond before him, had him wishing he was even better at ignoring distractions. Lazard was in no mood to deal with the brat this morning. He figured the best thing to do was be as nice as he could be, and get the kid gone as soon as possible.

The false smile and honeyed greeting had surprised him. It was not how the teen had expected to be greeted. He had, in all honesty, expected open hostility. He suddenly couldn't think. Why had he come here? A few moments ago, his intentions had been to keep his icy blue gaze locked with spheres of the same color in a display of dominance. But now, he had to avert his gaze. How had one friendly phrase disarmed him so quickly? Was it because that other than his Turks no one treated him with even an ounce of respect? Was Lazard even showing him respect?

"I-I-...," Rufus finally remembered his design and quickly regained his composure, "I demand," he had returned to his normal self, "that you tell me how lower plate scum such as yourself, can find himself in such a prestigious position. Like being Director of SOLDIER." He opened with the insult, because that's what he was here to do after all, insult and annoy.

A blond eyebrow quirked, and Lazard sat back in his comfortable office chair, and crossed his arms. Every moment he had to spend around Rufus was an hour longer he would suffer a headache. Why was this brat the second most politically powerful man in the world again? And why did he have to be so cute and such a shit at the same time? Lazard wanted nothing more than to deck the bastard right then. He kept his cool and smiled sweetly.

The simple action of Lazard crossing his chest drew Rufus' attention to the impeccably tailored, blue pinstriped jacket and matching cravat. Everything about the older blond, from the coat and cravat, to the spotless white slacks and shoes so polished you could see your reflection in them. The silken white gloves, the last accessory to the ensemble, screamed elegance and refinement. Rufus had to pull his thoughts away from appraising Lazard so he could focus on the task at hand.

Rufus' goal behind throwing the insult had been to infuriated the SOLDIER director, yet Lazard managed to look calm and poised, as if the verbal attack was trivial. In that moment, Rufus abhorred him, and started to rethink the mission.

"Do you now?" Lazard was less than pleased that Rufus 'demanded' anything of him. Who the hell did the kid think he was? It didn't matter that the young blond was the legitimate son of President Shinra, nor did it matter that just having the boy near caused his blood to pump right to his groin. Lazard was used to that happening. He would joke with himself that he was in a constant state of horny, especially since he worked with SOLDIERS. No it didn't matter because he still wanted to hit the twerp. However, he kept his rage and his hormones in check, well hidden behind a pleasant demeanor. Rufus would get his soon enough. He diverted his eyes from his small brother, no longer wishing to look at the brat, least he stand up and smack him.

Shinra's ill-begotten son stared at a blank spot on the wall, seeming to think about the answer. After a moment, he gave his reply, "I gained my position through hard work, dedication, and loyalty." The older man leaned forward, fake smile still on his lips and he steepled his fingers under his chin, "qualities I'm sure you'll never obtain. The comment was meant to be backhanded and stinging. Rufus needed to learn not to fuck with the big boys, especially not Lazard, who's tongue was as sharp as a razor.

Unprepared for the insult, the boy blinked his surprised and his mouth fell open. He didn't realize he was making such a face until Lazard quite politely pointed out, "Rufus, you will not make a good vice president," the man waited for the words to sink in, and only when Rufus' angelic little face was the color of a beet did he continue, "unless you learn how to look less like a guppy." It took everything in Lazard's power not to laugh at the kid. The older brother then turned back toward his monitor, playing like he was no longer concerned that the heir the Shinra company was still in his office.

The clack, clack, clack, of Lazard's digits flying across the keyboard filled the room once more. Young Shinra snapped his lips together. He was furious. How had Lazard gained the upper hand so quickly? He was the one who was supposed be in control. His goal was dominance. He wanted to piss his brother off, not the other way around.

Rufus swallowed a gulp of air, 'water off a ducks back,' and calmly rounded the desk. Obviously Lazard underestimated Shinra. Rufus could battle with words. Rufus bent over, so that he was whispering in his big brother's ear. The man smelled like an expensive cologne, one that Rufus himself favored, _'throw that bottle away,' _he jotted a quick mental note. He talked so that his breath brushed a strain of hair out of the way, "actually, Brother, I think you got this job because you, like your mother before you, are a whore." Rufus always went for the low blows. Father had taught him how to use words as a weapon and cut straight to the heart. "I bet you sucked your own father off to get where you are." The boy straightened.

The warm air brushed across Lazard's face like a lovers caress. He shivered. He had to admit, His brother's breathed smelled fresh, clean, inviting. So unlike the SOLDIER's he was used to dealing with. However, the boy's statement caused an anger like Lazard hadn't known since his sweet mother had rejoined the life stream. '_CONTROL!' _His inner voice screamed. Do not kill him, he's still a boy. He doesn't know.

Lazard understood how sheltered the teen was and also knew how much Rufus didn't know. Lazard was always of conflicting emotions about Rufus. Part of him wanted to tell the kid everything, draw close to him, protect him. The struggle came from the part that wanted hurt him, to abuse him, to take all his hatred toward Daddy Shinra out on him. However, with great resolve Lazard kept up the ploy of ignoring the boy. The only sign of his turmoil was the one missed stroke in the email he was typing.

Infuriated that the director kept up his charade of pretending Rufus didn't exist, the teen did what most teens his age would do, something stupid. Lazard had gotten to him in a way that he couldn't imagine. He had wanted a battle of wits, wanted the man to be flustered and agitated. Wanted Lazard to react. He did NOT want Lazard to treat him like he wasn't there, that's how Father had treated him his entire life. The next moment saw the younger brother with Lazard's coffee cup in his hand. By the looks of it, the warm mug was only missing a swallow, two at most.

Mockingly sweet, Rufus sang, "Oh, Lazaaa-aard"

Lazard finally gave in and turned his head. There was something about the way the boy pronounced his name that troubled him. "Wha..."

Rufus let his glacier blues lock with his brother's and a wicked grin slowly spread across his lips. A slight flick of his wrist. The hot black liquid reached Lazard in slow motion. There was no time to react before the drink soaked the crotch and thighs of Lazard's pristine, dry-clean only, white slacks. The older brother yelped and jumped out of his chair.

"You bastard," Lazard shrieked, his private area burning. All semblance of was control lost. He took a step toward his brother, fingers closing in a fist.

Rufus stood his ground, smile hanging in place, looking very much like a golden Cheshire Cat. He was not afraid of Lazard hitting him. There were camera's everywhere and having that caught on tape would mean the director's job for sure. The boy countered the 'bastard' comment in a very childish manor, "Nu-uh. I'm not the bastard Lazard, you are. I was claimed." Rufus felt as if he'd achieved a victory. Not only had he royally annoyed Lazard, he was no longer bored.

The Shinra heir wanted to cackle at the expression of fury that had replaced the calm face Lazard usually wore. The director had turned a lovely shade of crimson, a stark contrast to his platinum gold strands, and the dark spot of wet that had saturated the directors crotch only served to increase Rufus' mirth. The SOLDIER director took another step toward his younger half sibling, he was going to swing. Rufus couldn't hold it in any longer. Pointing a finger at the older man, the teen began to outright laugh. "Coffee's a good color on you, Deusericus."

Rufus' laughter was replaced by a yelp when the hairs at the nap of his neck were suddenly yanked, and his head was tilted upward. The sensation was actually painful. Rufus tried to pull away but Lazard, who was looming over him with malice flashing in his pale blue eyes, tensed his hand. Another sting shot down Rufus neck and through his scalp.

"Walk," There was a command in Lazard's tone that had never been used on Rufus before. The boy didn't like it, he never liked being told what to do. However, something inside him knew better than to disobey. The director pulled Rufus beside him as he headed toward the office doors. The teen had two choices, either keep pace with his older half sibling, or have those fine blond hairs ripped from his head. He chose to walk.

It wasn't until the pair was in the hallway that Rufus began to put up any sort of struggle. "Release me right now Deusericus," Rufus twisted his head from side to side, but that only caused more discomfort.

"Or?" Lazard gave a sharp tug, and Rufus stopped squirming.

"Or I'm telling Father," the spoilt brat sounded every bit his sixteen years.

Lazard chuckled as he continued to guide his little brother throughout the complex. "Tell him."

Rufus couldn't believe the man had the audacity to dare him. However, Rufus had to admit to himself that his father probably wouldn't do anything. He tried a different approach,

"Your on camera,"

"Will be erased by tomorrow."

"I'll tell Tseng."

"Shinra," Lazard spat out the hated name, "I have perfected your handwriting." They had finally stopped before a door in a wing of the tower that Rufus was unfamiliar with. The director released Rufus' hair and pulled out a key-card. He had moved so his chest was at Rufus' back, effectively blocking the kid between himself and the door. Rufus could have sworn he felt something hard pressing against his bottom. The older man bent slightly, whispering the rest of his words into Rufus' ear. "Locked away in a safe is a letter, sporting your penmanship, that explains how much pressure you felt you were under. It tells of how alone and depressed you were. It says that you are sorry for disappointing Father and the Shinra Legacy, but you felt that you had no other escape." There was an edge of pleasured cruelty in Lazard's next statement, "Now, I suggest you behave from here on out, unless you wish to meet the ground floor via your balcony." Lazard straightened and swiped his card. Rufus was practically pushed through the door.

The teen knew he had gained another triumph over Lazard when he was forced into the apartment. So the fact that Lazard had just not so subtlety threatened his life didn't hurt as much. He wasn't sure why Lazard's words caused emotional pain, but they had a profound effect on him, even if they were a bluff. It was good that Rufus knew his brother was lying, the speech sounded to rehearsed, was spewed to quick, or he might have ran from the room close to tears. However Rufus would play along, he had to retain that innocent facade. He forced himself to shiver.

The director enjoyed watching the smaller boy's squirm. He wanted to see what reactions he might be able to elect from the boy when in the bedroom. Rufus was afraid, that was good. Again the duel feelings for the younger were just under Lazard's skin. He wanted to tell Rufus that he had made that threat up, yet he also wanted to show him proof of his statement.

"What are we doing here?" After the threat, Rufus' tone had changed becoming lower, softer. It was as if the question was not meant to draw too much attention, but needed asked anyway.

Lazard had already removed his jacket, shoes and socks, and was undoing his cravat when he answered, "I'm going to shower and change. Then we are going to your apartment, so that you can give me the gil that will be required to replace the clothes that you ruined." He didn't bother will telling his brother that he was also going to be...disciplined. The director couldn't help but smirk inwardly at the stunned expression Rufus wore when told there were actual consequences for his actions. He bet the brat had never reprimanded a day in his life.

The first thoughts that ran though the soon-to-be vice president's head was not the fact that he had to give Lazard money, no his first thoughts were _'why is he undressing here in the living room, doesn't his apartment have a bedroom?' _and '_why does that white pressed button up look so good on him?' _followed by, _'I am not complaining.'_

Lazard felt Rufus' eyes travel over him, and thought he saw the faintest hint of a blush. It was the same look the young Shinra had given him in his office when the boy that been under the impression that the director hadn't noticed his presence. Lazard found it cute really. Rufus was defiantly fuckable. Lazard made his way into his bedroom and called out, "there is soda pop, water and juice in the fridge. In the dining room, there is a wet bar." Deusericus then took two sets of handcuffs out of the top draw of his night stand. That's where he kept all his toys.

Rufus swallowed. He had only ever had a few drinks in his time, and though he wouldn't mind one now, he still had to play this off. "Um, I'm not old enough to drink."

There was a chuckle, "I wont tell if you wont"

"What else wont you tell about?" Rufus couldn't resist the challenge.

The boy's heart leapt into his throat when Lazard replied with, "why don't you come in here and find out?" Did Lazard just invite him into his bedroom? Wasn't this what Rufus wanted? To give his virtue for the forbidden fruit? To dominate Lazard by using his body?

Lazard stripped down into his boxers and sat on the edge of his bed. He had kept on his gloves and glasses. His belt and both sets of cuffs were on the blanket beside him. He wondered if his brother had the courage to actually come in here. His query was answered by the sounds of footsteps in the hall.

Rufus nerves were shaking as he made his way down a finely decorated corridor, however, due to his anxiety he didn't noticed the fine artwork or few photographs handing on the stainless white walls. His heart was thudding so loud that he couldn't hear his own movement against the beige carpet. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and even before he entered he could see the gleam of his brother's pale white skin. The soft bedroom lights added something like color, but not much. Soft yellow lamps illuminated the healthy golden sheen to Lazard's hair and reflected off his glasses. Lazard's body was mostly exposed and he almost looked small on his king size purple covleted bed. The man had lean and finely cut muscles. His shoulders arms and chest were smooth, yet hard. His long wiry legs were crossed hiding the front of the silken blue boxers, and Rufus wondered if his brother had an erection. The goddess knew that Rufus was getting one just looking at the mostly nude man. He finally entered the room.

Lazard didn't think he'd ever seen anything as adorable as his little brother blushing when he walked into the bedroom. He felt himself stir. He was still pretty upset about the coffee, but thankfully it had been sitting for a bit, and wasn't scalding. Besides it was becoming less a big a deal the more he thought about the revenge he was about to extract. "Please, sit." he patted the empty spot beside him on the bed.

Rufus tilted his head and drank down the sight of his brother. The SOLDIER director was magnificent. Rufus wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to feel his hair between his fingers. What did Lazard look like with his glasses askew?

The young one didn't know what to make of the gesture. He desired to sit next to his brother and be close to the bare skin, yet he was terrified. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He had thought he was ready for this. But that was before _this _was actually happening, taking root and about to sprout. He was stuck planted to the spot. He couldn't look at his older brother, his embarrassment ran too deep. He was, after all, still chaste, and in these moments, it showed.

"Rufus, we are just going to talk" Lazard prayed for the strength to not stand up, grab the boy, and throw him on the bed. The younger brother only stared at him.

"Can't we talk after your fully dressed?" Rufus asked when he could speak again. 'Please say no,' his eyes silently begged. A look that was not wasted on Lazard.

"I don't like to dwell on things, Rufus." Lazard smiled at the unknowing captive. "So sit with me and explain your actions." It was not a request but a demand.

Rufus rolled his eyes when Lazard commanded an explanation, but did sit on the bed beside him. He could feel his brother's body heat rolling off in tangible waves. Lazard was so close. Rufus, trying to be coy, shifted his posture, just enough to let his arm brush against his brothers. At the brief contact of skin against skin, a spark of excitement washed through the future vice. Lazard's heat was contagious, and soon Rufus' young frame was a conflagration of wanton lust.

Instead of answering the question, the small blond blurted out, "how many lovers have you had? Were you really a whore in the slums? Did you really blow Father?" He couldn't fathom why he asked all these questions, nor was he positive he wanted to know the answers, but he guessed it was better than having to clarify the coffee incident.

Lazard had felt the electric current during the brief contact. His cock pulsated. He'd always known that touching the boy would drive him insane. The fact that they were brothers only added to the eroticism that was the fantasy of fucking Rufus Shinra.

To say that Lazard had been astounded by the series of questions would be the perfect adjective one would use. Answering, however, would be in his best interest. Not only would his side, the truth, come out, but Rufus would also be distracted. Lazard sighed.

"Well, Rufus," he had begun to uses the boy's name casually, and noted that Rufus didn't seem to mind, or maybe he didn't notice, "none of this is any of your business, however, I will answer you, just so you have no misconceptions about me. I will be honest, though I could care less if you believe me." Lazard was lying about not caring, but that wasn't the point.

"As you are well aware, I grew up in the sector 7 slums. My mother, regardless of what you were told, was not a whore. She was a seamstress, who worked for very little wage after my father left her. The details of their relationship are still shaky, so I will skip that part." He threw a side long glance to Rufus. The boy was openly gawking at him, nodding his head, waiting for Lazard to continue.

"Neither was I a whore Rufus. When I was old enough, maybe twelve, I started doing taxes for my neighbors. I had been doing them about a year, helping mom make the rent, when a friend mentioned that I should apply at here at Shinra. My mother was against the idea. I kept hounding her until she told me why." Lazard frowned, and Rufus felt a pang of pity for him. "My mother died of the flu three weeks later. To tell the truth though...." Lazard stopped. He hadn't wanted to get into that much detail. Not with Rufus. Not with anyone for that matter. He mentally kicked himself. He did not want the brat having this much amo. He changed the course of the conversation.

Rufus was completely enthralled. He was relieved to find out that Lazard wasn't a whore. His perspective of the man changed a little once that fact was reveled. And Lazard was talking about his mother. Rufus quickly became jealous. He wished he would have know his mother, could defend her name as Lazard could with his mom. Then Lazard stopped. Rufus shook his head. _'No' _he wanted to say, _'please tell me about her. I want to know what she was like.' _The look on the older brother's face told him that he was done talking about her. Rufus sighed, he knew he was missing out on something very important in Lazard's life. Not that he actually cared. He still hated Lazard, so of course he didn't care, right?

The director leaned forward, catching Rufus off guard. He got so close that another inch was all it would take to kiss the boy. A half smile played on his lips when Rufus closed his eyes, preparing to be kissed. "Rufus," it was a ghost breath across Shinra's mouth. He had one set of cuffs in hand, both ends ready. " "remember how I said I wasn't a whore? Well, I wasn't. But," a wide grin when Rufus opened his eyes. Without any warning, he snapped one of the metal rings around Rufus' wrist and locked it tightly. Before the brat could make sense of what was happening, he secured the other end to the headboard. "I am a slut, Shinra." He adjust his glasses and grabbed the other handcuff. "Do you know the difference between a whore and a slut?"

Rufus was pulling hard against his restraint, yelling for Lazard to release him. "I pick and chose who I get to fuck and who fucks me" The man ignored his brother's attempts at freedom. He took Rufus' free wrist and with a jerk, staying clear of kicking legs, he had the kid on his stomach. He locked the other arm in place. "You Rufus are a whore, getting fucked for the money with no choice at all." He stepped back and admired his handy work. "And that's why I don't want to be vice president. I'm quite content being a slut. I'll save whoredom for you."

'_What the hell just happened?' _Rufus mind was spinning. One minute the brothers were engaged in relatively harmless conversation, and the next Rufus was on his stomach, handcuffed to Lazard's headboard, and being called a whore. The teen was angry, confused, terrified and excited. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?" the boy screeched. "Release me now, Deusericus, or so help me Gaia, I will have your balls cut off," he threatened as he pulled at the handcuffs. There was no use, he was securely held in place.

Rufus turned his head and looked over his shoulder as best he could. He caught a glimpse of Lazard standing over him. The man's huge hardened cock poked out through the slit in his silk boxers and he was clasping a white leather belt in his gloved hands. Rufus eyes became saucers. "Lazard, what are you doing?" the future vice asked for a second time, fighting to keep his voice calm. He was about to have a panic attack.

Goddess the boy was beautiful when he was subdued, Lazard mused as he folded the belt into a loop, and snapped it. His cock pulsed when Rufus jumped at the sound. "Something that should have been done a long time ago. I'm going to spank you Rufus." He could not hide the delight that rang through his tone.

Rufus kicked at him, "like fuck you are." the brat tried another kick, but Lazard was just out of connection range. "I'll start screaming."

"Hmm..." Lazard began to rub his chin, thinking. "Well, given the time of day it is, General Sephiroth is the only other person in the wing," Lazard snickered, "and I assure you, brother, he's quite used to hearing screams coming from my room." The director raised his arm, and with no little amount of force, brought the belt down across Rufus still clothed ass cheeks. A crack reverberated through the room and the smaller boy's head bolted straight up. "Now, please stop squirming."

General Sephiroth was here, hidden only by a wall? Rufus' body colored an obscene shade of pink. His hero was going to hear his humiliation? Shinra wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Then came the sting. Most of the shock was absorbed by his slacks. "Aaaaggg" was the hiss that came from his lips. It was that one slap that caused him to become motionless. Lazard hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him up to his knees. Rufus wanted to buck away from him, but the boy's butt was still burning from the first kiss of the belt.

Lazard undid his brother's belt and pulled it off. Next came the button and zipper of Rufus' pants. In one motion the director had his brother's slacks and boxer briefs slipped down his thighs. He kept them there while he removed the teens socks and shoes. Why would he remove the footwear if he was only going to whip the boy? Well, after seeing Rufus cuffed up and the way his small body reacted to just one lash, there was no way on Gaia that Lazard could stop himself from fucking the teen. In less than fifteen minutes, Rufus would find himself impaled on one hefty cock.

Lazard had finished peeling away Rufus' pants and underwear, leaving the young blond vulnerable in the most compromising position imaginable. There seemed to be no end to Rufus' embarrassment. His most intimate areas which no one, save himself, had seen before were now on display for the perverse scrutiny of his older brother. To top that off, his own member, which had softened when Lazard slapped the handcuffs on him, was starting to stiffen again. He honestly and truly wished he was back in his room, reading Sun Tzu. "Lazard...don't" due to his fear and anticipation, Rufus speech was hardly above a whisper.

"Don't what, Rufus?" Lazard waited for an answer. When none came, he smacked the belt down against naked flesh, leaving an angry red welt.

"Aaaahhhh," little Shinra scream this time, and was rewarded with another attack

.

"You were a vary naughty boy today, Rufus." Thwack!

"Oh, Gaia...," Wack! "S-stop," Smack! Crack!

"What do you not want me to stop, Mr. Shinra?" Lazard was having too much fun now. He was falling in love with the way Rufus bounced every time he lashed out with his device of punishment. The hue the kid's skin was turning caused his shaft to thumb. The director wrapped his free hand around his cock, and slowly started to stroke the full length. "Say it Rufus. Tell me what you want me not to do."

Rufus felt hot tears streaming down his face. His ass was on fire and Lazard kept assaulting him with the stiff leather. At this point he knew better than to struggle, it was probably best (for his ass anyway) to give Lazard what he wanted. Rufus chocked out, "d-d-don't hit me anymore...please." Rufus' hands were tight fists around the chains of the cuffs, and he was still trying to pull them free.

Lazard almost blew all over the boy's cheeks then. He pulled his hand away from his cock. "Did Rufus Shinra just say please?" the older boy snorted. "I never thought I'd live to see the day." He continued to spank his baby brother's bottom with the belt until the once white ass was a patchwork scarlet design. Every snap and cracked caused the teen to yelp, cry, beg, jump and shiver. When the director was finished he dropped the instrument to the bed and crawled behind Rufus. Lazard started running his silken encased hands over the burning flesh. Sounding sincere, he asked the boy, "Rufus, are you alright?"

Rufus wasn't sure if he was alright. His ass was on fire and his entire body was quivering. After the first smack he had sworn to himself that he wasn't going to make a noise, however that vow was broken as soon as the belt had blistered his bare flesh. He had squealed like a little girl. Tears had fell from his eyes, and he had started babbling, begging Lazard to cease. His pleas were in vain. Rufus had managed a glance at his older brother, and had been flabbergasted when he saw the man fisting his cock as he beat Rufus' ass. He knew then that he was not to be relieved from his spanking until Lazard decided it was time to quit.

"Lazard," the name came tumbling off the small blond's lips, "will you let me go now?" Rufus hardly recognized his own voice. He was humiliated beyond belief and the power he had sought over his brother had slipped from his grasp. But worst of all, his body betrayed him and he was furious. His dick was as solid as a rock, and internally he was craving more of Lazard's attention. He hated himself as much as he hated his brother.

The older male chuckled, "not yet baby boy." Silk still caressed burnt flesh, cooling it marginally. Then Lazard tipped his head forward and pressed his lips to the glorious whip marks. He felt Rufus shutter. "You behaved very badly this morning Rufus, and I'm not finished disciplining you." Little did Rufus know that he had just bought the control he was seeking over his brother. Lazard realized it, but would never tell Rufus and he hoped the brat never figured it out.

"I-I'm sorry, Lazard." Of everything that's happened so far, saying those words were probably the most shaming. Rufus had to swallow his pride to get that statement out.

"Sorry may have worked before you threw coffee on me then proceeded to call me a bastard." He continued to kiss the reddened skin, hands all the time easing over the abused areas.

"You called me a bastard first."Rufus countered, his anger returning. His dick was pulsing due to the raw emotions coursing through him.

Lazard laughed. "So I did." He sat back on his knees, taking a break from his gentle ministrations to gaze lovingly on his siblings cherry bottom again. He really had done a fine job with Rufus. He let a smile grace his lips as he placed both hands on his brother's butt, and spread the cheeks apart. The moan the escaped Rufus' throat when cool air hit his tight pucker caused Lazard's swollen tool to leak.

Rufus shivered and whined when his most private spot was exposed to his older brother. The boy squeaked,"What are you doing now Deusericus?" The smaller blond hung his head in disgrace, hair falling over his eyes. He thought he'd been embarrassed during the spanking, but this was a whole new level of shame. The part of himself that he was hating, loved it.

"Just looking." Lazard stated a simple answer. The pink muscle was calling to him, inviting him to enter. Lazard had to fight himself not to raise up and shove his stiff rod into the tight virgin hole. He could only imagine what being inside the shivering boy would feel like. In due time, he reminded himself. Soon Rufus would be begging to be fucked.

Rufus was on the verge of hyperventilation. Lazard was just 'looking?' "D-don't," he was trying to get his breathing under control, "look at me..._there._" His humiliation was complete. How was it that the most despicable person ever, was getting to view the most intimate parts of him? Rufus wanted to die of shame.

The director released one of the fleshy globes, and slid his hand down Rufus' inner thighs. He pushed the legs wide enough so that he only had to hold open one cheek to have full access to the clenched ring. Lazard brought his hand to his mouth, and using his teeth, he took one glove off. He then placed a finger against the wrinkled hole. He added pressure, not yet entering, and moved the muscle in circled. "So beautiful."

Rufus panicked. Lazard was no longer 'just looking,' but was touching as well. Rufus refused to admit to himself that what Lazard was doing felt really good.

"Please don't rape me" Rufus turned his head to his sibling and cast the largest, saddest set of puppy dog eyes. His face was flushed with fear mixed with a dash of excitement.

"I'm not going to rape you brother." Lazard could feel the emotions warring inside Rufus, and was pleased that he was behind the turmoil. It was a thrill to have Rufus at his mercy.

He decided he had waited long enough. He retracted his finger from the fissure and wet it with spit. He then slowly pushed the single digit deep into his brother's exposed opening, and instantly jabbed against the inner climax trigger. Rufus bucked his hips against the finger, either to escape it, or ride it. Lazard couldn't tell.

The moist finger entered him. It hurt and was uncomfortable. He wanted to expel the digit. Lazard hit something deep inside him. Hit it only once. Rufus' body tensed as a wave of electric paradise shattered any resolve he had left. His eyes rolled up, his fingernails bit into his palms, his toes curled. His balls tightened as his cock spit globs of thick white ropy cream over the stomach of his blue polo, and dripped onto the bed. He quivered and cried out his release. "Cum...cumming, LAZARD!"

"It's never rape when it comes to a slut like you. You just came for your own fucking brother Rufus. You wanted this. Begged for it. And you came." The older blond spread the baby's cheeks when he pulled out his finger, exposing the muscle to a cool breeze once again. He had almost came when Rufus did. It had been too close that time. He leaned forward, and his tongue snaked over the hole, worming it's way inside before the passage closed fully.

Rufus squirmed against his bonds. The tongue was so hot, it felt so good. He pushed back, willing the wetness deeper into him. His entire frame was writhing and squirming. He couldn't contain from whimpering, "Lazard."

Humiliated and degraded, the teen had never felt so wonderful, so alive. Lazard calling him a slut caused his heart to pump harder than it already was, and his flaccid cock petitioned to be resurrected. He had only used the don't rape me line to play up his innocence, but he knew he wouldn't be able to play out that charade much longer. He wanted this as much as Lazard did, but he couldn't let the elder know that. He only wished he hadn't gotten off so quickly. He thought for sure he had better staying power than that. He had only used the don't rape me line to play up his innocence. He wanted Lazard to think the boy still had some semblance of control left.

Lazard pulled his tongue away, and sat up on his knees, "tell me to stop Rufus," he found he was enjoying just saying his brother's name,"and I will, Ask me again not to rape you and I will unlock you, let you get dressed, and then we can both go back to work." There was no way in Ifrit's Hell that that was going to happen. The director smacked the boy's ass.

Stop? Was Lazard kidding? If so, Rufus didn't find it very funny. He wiggled his marked ass. "I'm not a slut, Lazard,"_'however, for you, I will be.' _It was the unspoken finish to his sentence. "Please...don't...rape me."

Lazard laughed. "Tell me not to fuck you, Shinra," He adjusted his glasses.

"Fuck me, Lazard," Rufus had fresh tears in his eyes.

The director needed no further invitation. He quickly located the tube of cherry favored lubricant, and applied an ample amount to his fingers. "Rufus, you need to stay relaxed, I'm just going to loosen you up a little first." There was a wicked grin on He inserted one finger and then another into his brother's body. He jabbed hard and deep, forcing the never-before-used ring to relax.

Rufus' hips thrust back to meet his brother's probing fingers, moaning in pleasure. However, the golden boy soon became bored. He wanted more, and he wanted it now. "Lazard," he hissed "you bastard, stick you cock in my ass....NOW!"

Compliance was immediate. Fingers were removed, and Lazard lined his stone hard prick up at the tight entrance, and in one hard thrust, the director was in the wet heat, forcing the body before him open. He groaned. Rufus was perfect. "Fuck, Rufus." he panted. "So....fucking....tight" He ceased all movements for a moment, leaving himself rooted all the way inside, his balls caressing this brothers. The boy needed time to adjust. His cock looked enormous stretching out the tiny hole and he knew it was hurting Rufus. He had been with men who were professional at taking cock, and he had hurt even them. He could only imagine what Rufus' virgin ass was experiencing.

Rufus whimpered he his own fucking brother took his cherry. It burned and tore and filled him. It fucking hurt, and was amazing. Lazard was buried to the steam, but thankfully he didn't move. Rufus took a few deep breaths before he rolled his hips. "Laz...." the shaft tip rubbed his prostate.

Lazard was going to cum soon. He knew he would not hold out as long as he had originally planned. Rufus' contracting passage was just too much. He ran a gloved hand through his brother's yellow hair, pulling away a few strands that were plastered with sweat, away from his face. The more intimate act held his climax at bay.

Rufus moved, and Lazard started driving into him in short violent bursts. He only allowed his dick to slide out two or three inches before shoving right back in. It was deep and it stung. Every forceful assault stabbed against the boy's inner button.

White encased silken digits slid down Rufus' face and stopped at his throat, Lazard gave a little squeeze. The directors naked palm slipped over Rufus' boyish hips and entwined around his cock. He began fisting the shaft in time to his thrusts.

"I knew...you were a slut....Shinra" He was going to blow in his brother any minute. "You take cock....like a pro....fucking...whore."

Rufus was pushing back against the invader with all his might. It hurt so gloriously. He was sobbing and shaking against his brother. He wanted Lazard to stop, to remove his prick from his ass, but at the same time, it felt too good to end now. "Fuck me, Lazard." the heir grunted. Rufus wiggled his ass, increasing the older's enjoyment, "you under-plate, worthless–aaaahhh– bastard"

The director kept driving hard stabs into the boy's split fissure, sure he was hitting his brothers inner trigger with every impaling jab. "You don't fuck like a virgin, Rufus. Fucking cunt." He increased the friction, widening the hole with each frenzied push.

Rufus did his best his best to keep his hips moving in time with Lazard's. There was still an undercurrent of pain, but mostly all he was feeling was molten ecstacy. He rotated his hips, and clamped his inner muscles together. He heard this brother moan. "Ruf...us...fuck" his name was delicious coming out of Lazard's mouth.

One more slam into the tight canal, and Lazard saw stars. His juice was being sucked out of him, and he was powerless to do anything but ride the tide. He tightened the pressure around his brother's troat, and jerked his cock with brutal force. "Take it...fucking brat...take my cum...good little boy." He was pounding his seed into Rufus at a furious pace, using the boy as nothing more than a fuck hole.

Rufus screamed, "LAAAZZZAAARRRDDD," His tunnel constricted, squeezing his brother' cock in a hold that cut off the blood flow. He was lost to anything but the sensations ripping through his body. He was one raw nerve. His mind was given over to the fiery bliss. He came for a second time in a torrent of white liquid. The intensity of his orgasm caused him to black-out for a brief period of time, allowing Lazard to finish cumming inside him without hindrance.

Rufus opened his eyes. He was uncuffed and encircled in Lazard's arms. Their faces were only inches apart. The teen hurt everywhere. He groaned.

Lazard pulled him closer, silencing the sound. The brother's moved their lips against each other's. Their first kiss sent a tingle shooting through both of them. The kiss deepened and tongues danced. Rufus could taste himself on Lazard's lips. Rufus found his arms wrapped around Lazard's neck. Their chest's were pressed together, Rufus' still clothed, Lazard's naked. Their hearts beat as one. Rufus noticed he didn't hate Lazard as much anymore.

"Did you learn anything, Shinra?" Lazard asked when they pulled apart for much needed oxygen.

"Hn," Rufus snorted. His arrogance right back in place even though he had just be fucked silly. "I learned who to come to when I am bored."

Lazard kissed him again. He decided he could get used to kissing those lips.

"I can't believe my first time was with my perverted older half brother." Rufus laughed lightly and blushed when Lazard broke the kiss.

Lazard smirked, "Then your defiantly not going to believe your that you're about to go have lunch with your father, wearing a plug."

"Excuse m......"

Lazard was already in the drawer in his night stand.

Rufus exited the room, walking bow legged, trying to adjust so the butt plug wasn't rubbing against his prostate every time he moved. He had been given two instructions. First he was not allowed to remove the object. He had to return to Lazard, and allow his brother to take it out. That part excited him, and he was willing to obey. Second, NO CUMMING! That was going to be much harder. The plastic device was fitted inside him in just the right way.

He rounded the corner and halted. The great and mighty General Sephiroth was standing just outside his door. His arms were crossed, and his long silver hair hid his face. Rufus exhaled and summoned the courage to awkwardly walk past him.

He had just made his way by his hero when a soft yet deep voice spoke. "Excuse me Mr. Shinra, are you alright? I thought I heard screaming coming from next door."

Rufus flushed to his core. He kept going without answering. He failed to see the General's smirk.

**********************

AN: Reviews are loved. And yes I am shipping some Shinracest. We need more of it.


End file.
